


Tanooki Lucas

by Marianokasa



Category: Super Smash Brothers
Genre: Aww, Cute, Fluff, Gen, Humor, M/M, No Exact Plot, Tanooki Lucas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-28
Updated: 2015-06-28
Packaged: 2018-04-06 14:34:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4225557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marianokasa/pseuds/Marianokasa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when Master Hand accidentally gives Lucas the 7 days Super Leaf item instead of Mr. Saturn? Or was that just Crazy Hand's prank? Ness X Lucas</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tanooki Lucas

**Author's Note:**

> So I saw this cute Deviantart picture of a Tanooki Lucas holding his tail by DustyToonLink and I thought, what would happen if he was stuck like that for a week? Then here is the story! I did this on my phone, so it's gonna look like this format without spacing the dialogue. There was mostly a plot that it is just about Crazy Hand pulling this. Anyways, hope you enjoy!

Ness sighed as he stared up the ceiling on his and his lover, Lucas's, bed. Both of them shared a huge king bedroom with a single bed together. Today, Mr. Saturn went missing and Lucas went to ask Master Hand about it, but- 'Luke. I wonder what is taking you so long?' Ness wondered, not knowing what was gonna happen next.  
\-------  
"Excuse me, Master Hand?" Lucas asked as he walked in Master Hand's office. "Ah Lucas! What is it you need?" Master Hand replied. "Do you know where Mr. Saturn is? He ran off somewhere and Ness needs him." "He came here, but I'll go get him.", The floating hand answered as he grabbed two things on top of his desk. "Crazy Hand!" Another right hand appeared next to him. The imposter jumped and changed right back into his true form, Crazy Hand, but he threw the items up. One was Mr. Saturn, who landed next to Lucas, and the other one was a Super Leaf that landed on Lucas's head. What Lucas didn't notice was that the leaf gave him two brown ears on top of his head and a little raccoon tail behind him. "Look what you have done Crazy! You made Lucas transform into a Takooni for a whole week!" Master Hand yelled at his brother. Lucas looked confused for a second until he turned around and saw a raccoon tail sticking behind him. "WHAT????!!!!" Lucas screamed. "Oh don't worry Lucas, you will be fine... Once I grab you and pull the tail out.", Crazy Hand stated calmly. "Lucas. It's gonna hurt a lot so... RUN!" Master Hand exclaimed as he tried and hold down Crazy. Without hesitation, Lucas ran for his life, with a floating left hand after him with his older brother behind him.  
\-------  
"Hey TL. Have you and Villager seen Lucas anywhere?" Ness asked as he let Toon Link and Villager come inside the room. "He went to Master Hand and Crazy Hand's office for Mr. Saturn.", TL answered. "He is taking a long time in there." "Maybe because of Crazy Hand?" Villager suggested "Oh crap.", Ness mumbled before they realized that Crazy is up to something. "We better help him." "Yep."  
\--------  
"Look out!" Mario shouted. "Crazy Hand is on the rampage again!" Link added as everyone screamed and jumped on the Safety Platform From Crazy Hand platform. "How did this happen?" Meta Knight asked. "Probably did a prank on someone and chased after them, but who?" Captain Falcon replied. "Wait... Where is TL, Villager, Lucas, and Ness?" Marth asked in a worried tone."COME BACK TAKOONI LUCAS!!!" Crazy Hand screamed from a distance. "GET AWAY FROM ME! HELP!!!" Lucas screamed."Oh no!" Everyone except the villains exclaimed. When Lucas gets attacked by Crazy Hand, all hell will break loose, because everyone knows that Crazy Hand will hurt them in many ways, and Lucas was one of the few that didn't get it! "We need to help him!" Zelda exclaimed as she teleported the veterans out of the platform. "What about us?" Shulk asked. "It is dangerous when Crazy Hand goes on a rampage like this. Newcomers must stay there!" Ike replied and all the veterans ran to search for the crazy left hand.  
\--------  
"He is at the front entrance!" Zelda yelled as they ran through the halls. "Wait! Where is Ness, TL, and Villager?" Peach asked in a worried tone. "You know Ness. When Luke is in a situation like this, he will always be the first to help him.", Marth answered as the veterans are almost at the front entrance. 'Hey! Can any of you guys here me? It's Ness!' A voice echoed in their head. 'We can hear you Ness! What is it?' Ike replied. 'Bad news, Master Hand is fighting Crazy Hand, and Lucas is stuck in Crazy Hand's grasp!' 'Oh great! The worst thing that can happen is that!' Luigi shouted with fear. 'We're here!' Link replied as they saw the two hands. Ness, Villager, and Toon Link were in front of them, watching Crazy Hand and Master Hand flying around. Crazy Hand is holding something in his hand, but it's hard to see what's inside it. "Everyone, I need you to use your projectiles to distract Crazy, but don't hit Lucas, who is inside of his hand!" Master Hand commanded, "Ness, I want you to use your PK Flash to stun him in order to open his hand and grab Lucas. I'll take care of holding Crazy down." "Okay!" Everyone exclaimed, and the plan went into action. They all used their fire balls, explosives, arrows, blasters, lasers, shells, thunder, water, and dark magic on the left hand. Using almost all of their projectiles, Crazy Hand started to release Lucas. "Now Ness!" Master Hand shouted. "PK Flash!" Ness yelled and stunned Carzy Hand. He dropped the blond and collapsed while Ness caught an unconscious Lucas in time.  
\------  
"Luke! Lucas!", Ness hollered at the blond psychic. Lucas groaned and opened his eyes to see beautiful violet eyes. "Ness.", He mumbled softly as the raccoon tail wiggled behind him. "I'm glad your okay, but what is with the tail and the ears?" Ness asked as he carefully adjust Lucas in his arms to see a little bit of the tail. "Crazy Hand pulled a Tanooki prank on him, making him look like this for a week.", MH answered. "It looks cute on him.", Peach awed, making Lucas blush. "I'm gonna need All veterans except Ness and Lucas to explain everything to the Newcomers what happened, clean up the mess with me, and help me get Crazy Hand out of here. Ness, you will take care of Lucas for the rest of the week until the Super Leaf reaches its limit.", Master Hand ordered everyone. "Yes Sir!" Everyone exclaimed and went on to work.  
\-------  
"So you're gonna stay like this for the rest of the week?" Ness asked as he and Lucas went under the covers of the bed after a long day. "Yeah. It's gonna be awkward with the ears and the tail moving a lot.", Lucas replied as they snuggled close to each other. "It really looks cute on you Luke. I can just pet those ears for a week.", Ness commented as he scratched behind the Tanooki's left ear, which twitches happily. "Hmnnnn. It really makes me more comfortable when you do that.", He sighed. "Oh? Then should we do our little game? Do you have enough energy for it?", Ness asked. Lucas smirked and answered slyly, "You know I'm always able to play our game, even as a Tanooki." They both started to kiss and played around for the rest of the night. As for the rest of the brawlers... They accidentally got bunny ears for a month by a crazy floating left hand. But just like Ness and Lucas, they found a way to have fun with it.


End file.
